The River Is Flowing
by iamfinalfantasy
Summary: Link returns after the defeat of Ganon to see Medli. Oneshot. Something on the romantic side.


It is ten years since the defeat of Ganon at the hands of Link, the Legendary Hero, descendant of the Hero of Time.

The Great Sea is as great as ever, although the sea god Jabun protects the water from monsters now. Ferry routes have emerged, and people are spreading to the smaller islands to build communities. The earth lord, the Great Deku Tree, caused the sea to recede on the seven islands on which his saplings grew, and woods have grown thick and fast. The Deku Tree himself speaks rarely now, conserving what is left of his power.

Lady Medli, the Sage of the Earth, returned from Headstone Island only to go back there after provision had been made for the prince to become Valoo's attendant. With the assistance of the sky god, a temple as constructed of earth and stone, and now is the focus of research into the mysterious Zora people of Ancient Hyrule.

Young Medli remains there with a few other girls of her race. She ofted converses with Laruto, who in turn teaches her the harp.

Ten years to the day have passed since the defeat of Ganon.

Today, Medli calls a special service.

Today, the temple is crowded with people...

Medli climbed onto the platform and flapped her wings to silence the gathered crowd. Gazing over the gathering with her red eyes, she felt the spirit of earth shoot through her feet form the planks. This energy flow gave a sudden surge as her eyes fell upon a flash of very familiar fair hair.

She wrenched her stare away, although the energy remained, and began the service.

After the formal thanks and prayers, Medli and her attendants played harps as the company drifted out. One by one, the girls stopped playing, stowed their instruments and left.

Medli opened her eyes for find the Hero of Legend watching her. She flushed and stopped playing. Her last note echoed around the vaulted ceiling.

Link smiled. 'You've grown up, Medli.'

'So have you.'

His voice, so seldom heard, was deeper, more manly. He was dressed in plain clothes, not the odd green tunic she had first seen him in. His long sleeved top was a sort of dull yellow colour, cinched at the waist with a plaited belt. There was some kind of crayfish embroidered on the front.

'Do you still have the baton?' she asked hopefully.

'No. the King took it with him when he left.'

Medli was disappointed. Link screwed up a corner of his tunic. 'But... When my grandmother died, she left me this.'

He removed a bulky clay instrument from his pocket and held it to the light. It was oval shaped, with eight finger holes and an extended mouthpiece.

Medli was enchanted. 'What is it?'

'A Fairy Ocarina. It belonged to the Hero of Time.'

'Let's play together Link!' Medli swung her legs off the platform and gestured for Link to join her. 'Let's lay the Lyric together.'

Link approached shyly and leapt easily up. 'All right.'

They finished, and the note echoed. Medli sighed, 'It's a beautiful tune. D'you remember when you first taught me that? I passed out, and you caught me, Link!'

He blushed lightly, knocking his long fringe behind his pointed ears. 'I remember.'

They sat in silence, listening to the rhythmic crash and rush of the ocean waves outside. Link laughed softly. 'And d'you remember the boat ride to here? I was so afraid you'd fall.'

Medli laughed, the sound ringing around the chamber. 'Oh Link, I never knew! You never said you cared!'

His blush intensified. 'It was scary down there, wasn't it?'

'Yeah.' She shifted closer. 'All those shrieking undead... You were so brave.'

'You were really strong,' he shot back. 'You flew with me and all my equipment.'

'I'm not sure I could do that now,' she teased, patting his chest. 'You've grown up.'

She looked at his face and found herself drowning in his dark eyes. His slim hand found her cheek and she made a very soft sigh of contentment. His skin was silky soft, like water.

'I wanted to tell you before,' he whispered. 'Ever since I first met you on Dragon Roost. I waited ten years to gather my courage. I can fight monsters, I can sail the Great Sea, I can talk with the gods... But I couldn't find courage to tell you that I--'

She cut him off with her kiss, rubbing her beak along his cheekbone. Her hands rested on his shoulders and his other hand slid into her long loose hair.

Their tongues touched tentatively, then Medli surfaced for air. The taste of him lingered on her lips.

Link was staring at her, a half smile on his face. 'I was so afraid you didn't...'

'Oh Link, you coward...' She smiled at him, then he found her mouth again. Earth power roared through her body, followed by something deeper, more profound.

He pulled away suddenly. 'Is it okay here? The sage--'

'Of course.' Medli clapped her hands, and thorned vines sprang over the entrance to the temple. 'We won't be disturbed,' she whispered coyly.

Link grinned, the first true smile she'd seen, and pulled off his tunic.

For all his strength, he was extraordinarily tender with her. His long fingered hands fluttered up her body like butterflies, drinking her scent with hot gentle kisses.

They melted into one another, earth and water, rolling off the wooden platform onto the packed earth. She felt the strong waves of his strength join the solidness of her earth spirit, and where they met, a pearl formed deep in her abdomen, warm and still.

Their union peaked and subsided, and they lay a long while in each other's arms, drowsy with love. Her hair flowed over his chest. Soft air bubbled around them.

Eventually he stirred.

'You're not leaving.'

'I have to go home.' He took hold of her hands, kissing them, and helped her up. 'I promise you I'll return.'

'I have my own quarters; stay here, with me.'

'No.' He slipped her robe over her head and dressed himself. 'My sister needs me.'

'But you'll be back?'

'I promise.' He took her into his arms and kissed her, delicately.

'Goodbye.'

Medli lay flat on her bed, her body tingling with the memory of him. Laruto appeared in the soft air and sang something, slowly, gently.

'Time passes, people move

Like the river's flow it never ends.

A childish mind with turn to noble ambition

The clear water's surface reflects growth.'

Medli turned sleepily. 'What was that?'

'Something from long ago, child.' Laruto smiled fondly. 'Hug yourself tight, my dear. The river is flowing.'

Medli folded her arms about her middle and slipped into sleep, a smile on her face.


End file.
